fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolutionary, Imperialistic
Revolutionary, Imperialistic & Judgmental Supreme Infinite Holy Inferno True Dragon Moon Queen God Empresses of The 10 Divine Holy Commandments & The Glorious Primordial Bestial God Empresses--Primordial Roar of The True Successors & Strongest Warriors is a fan fictional series. This story is a retelling of the Sailor Moon anime with major changes including the addition of excessive voilence and crude humor. The Sun Soldiers & The Neo Soldiers are the descendants of King Bahamut & The Bestial Gods and Goddesses. The Sun Soldiers & Neo Soldiers are also descendants of The Original Sailor Soldiers who defeated Cold Star. This story also inlcudes a alternate remake of The Silver Millennium and its downfall. Plot / Symbiosis The Sun Soldiers & Neo Soldiers are the sole survivors of The Fall of The Silver Millennium throught the interference of Sailor Galaxia and The Sailor Soldiers Supreme High Council. over 1,000 years of training on Alpha Senshi, the true heiresses return to defeat the evil that destroyed their home Sailor Team Sun Soldiers *''Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Solar'' *''Neo Sailor Sol'' *''Neo Sailor Solaris'' Neo Soldiers *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Charon '' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Neo Sailor Hyperion'' *''Neo Sailor Angel'' *''Neo Sailor Fallen Angel'' *''Neo Sailor Devil'' *''Neo Sailor Vampire'' *''Neo Sailor Deviluke'' Fusion Hearts / Digi Destined Autobots Time-Space Administration Bureau Avengers Battle Brawlers Holy Knights ThunderCats Winx Club Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satans Dragons Supreme King Great Dragon Council True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Irish Egyptian Celtic Shinto Ayakaiashi Vampires Youkais Magicians Soul Society Juraian Empire / Jurai Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Empire / Deviluke Royal Family Keyblade Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm of Darkness Human Allies Worlds Notes *Motoko Kusanagi is the queen of Charon and its guardian, Neo Sailor Charon. Motoko wields The Talisman; The Rainbow Magnum. *The Quintulpets are the great granddaughters of The First Sailor Prime, Sailor Serenity. *The Sailor Team wields The talismans of the bestial ancestors. *The story also includes upgrades and new levels to the Sailor Soldier unfirom like The Valkyrie Sailor Soldier, Monarch Sailor Soldier, Empress Sailor Soldier, Warlord Sailor Soldier, Judge Sailor Soldier, Providence Sailor Soldier & The strongest & most powerful rank ever: The Campione Sailor Soldiers Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions